iGet Caught
by Fizzylly
Summary: What would happen if Mrs. B walked on her son kissing a delinquent? And we all know there's only one delinquent Fredward would be kissing. Seddie. Let's assume they're about 16-17


**AN: I was inspired to write this after watching iDate A Bad Boy again. I wanted to write Mrs. B's reaction is she was in Spencer's shoes. XP**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Benson returned home from her yoga class in good spirits. Yoga was really helping her relax, but she was upset that Freddie still refused to come along which really was a shame because he could use the relaxment with all the abuse he gets from that Puckett girl. Well, he'd have to deal with that physcological damage later in life himself.

When she opened the door she noticed that the lights were very low and that she could barely see anything, so she reached for the light switch.

There were a lot of things that Alice Benson expected to see when she returned home. She expected her darling Fredward to be out with his friends Carly and the Puckett girl. She expected Freddie to be working on something technical for iCarly. She expected him to be watching the Technology Channel (between the Blanket Channel and the Pencil Network).

She didn't expect to see her son's lips practically merged with Samantha Puckett's, while she sat in his lap with their bodies entwined. The shock of this sight caused her to drop her yoga bag and shriek. Sam and Freddie leapt apart the second they heard her and moved _very _quickly to opposite ends of the sofa.

"'Sup Mrs. B," Was Sam's only response to the shriek.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, whacking her on the arm.

"Wha- Wha- What is go- go- going on?!" Mrs Benson freaked out.

"Kissin'"

"Sam!"

"But, why? You two hate eachother! And Freddie how could you be so irresponsible and kiss that delinquent!"

"Don't call me a delinguent! I'm '_Obediently Challenged'_!_"_

"How do you know that?"

"A physcologist my mum was dating told me!"

"Just so you would have an excuse when you get into trouble?"

"I don't care whether you're Obediently Challenged or a delinquent! You're bad and a terrible influence on Freddie! And you abuse him! And for that matter how did this happen?!"

"Well it all started because Carly had the Blossom Scouts round...."

_*flashback*_

_"Okay Blossom Scouts! Today my brother Spencer is going to talk to you about bei-"_

_"Sam!"_

_"Frederly!"  
_

_"That hurt!"  
_

_"Duh, that was the point!"_

_"Samantha, you are insane!"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Samantha."_

_"Call me that again and I swear I'll..."_

_"You'll do what, __**Samantha**__."_

_Sam screamed and leapt at Freddie knocking him to the ground. She went to punch his face, but he rolled so he was on top and pinned her wrists to the floor. She yelled and kicked him the chest, temporarily knocking the wind out of him, then she slammed him into the counter, He darted to catch her, but she dashed behind him and leapt on his back, pulling his hair._

_"Guys!" Screamed Carly. "You're fighting is way to physical for it to be appropriate around 8-year-olds!"_

_"They have to learn about violence one day Carls!"_

_"That's not the innapropriateness I meant."_

_"Carly!" They both screeched, while Freddie was still attempting to shake Sam off._

_"I meant it guys!" Carly yelled and shoved them out of her door and through Freddie's slamming both behind them._

_*flashback*_

"... and then Sam and I kept fighting and somewhere in the middle of it all we kissed and that was it."

"She is not good girlfriend material! She's violent and dangerous!" Sam flinched when Mrs. Benson used the word 'girlfriend'.

"It's not like that Mrs. B, I would never date Freddork! We're like almost fu-"

Sam couldn't finish her sentence, because Freddie tackled her and covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't think that was a phrase his mother would approve of.

"Not dating Mum! I would never date this blonde haired demon!"

"I don't even want you kissing! What if she bites your ear off or something crazy?"

Both Freddie and Sam gave Mrs. Benson uncomfortable looks. Freddie broke the silence.

"I swear I will never let Sam near my ears. Ever."

"It doesn't matter! Get out off this apartment Samantha Puckett!"

Oddly, Sam didn't stop Mrs. B. She just winked at Freddie and mouthed the word she'd been stopped from saying early over Mrs. B's shoulder. _Fuckbuddies._ Freddie looked mortified and left the room.

Sam banged on Carly's door after Mrs. B chucked her out.

"You were gone a long time Sam." Carly noted. "Freddie is still alive right?"

"Definitely, but I have a lot to tell you Carls,"

Sam smiled and walked into the Shay's apartment, partly so she could tell Carly what had happened, but mainly so she could steal Spencer's ribs.

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**


End file.
